


Bend, Not Break

by vvitchering (Witchering)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, M/M, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Trust, head scritches, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchering/pseuds/vvitchering
Summary: The blindfold had been the Marshal’s idea.“Way I see it, Creed ain’t broken if I don’t actually see you.”Set during the early days of their relationship, Din realizes his slow and steady routine with Cobb is starting to pick up speed when an innocent touch brings about a decidedly Less Innocent reaction.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Bend, Not Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brel/gifts).



> Written for Brel (Kitherin) who is an absolute gift and a wonderful friend who comes up with ideas like this and gets them stuck in my head until I have no choice but to write them. This is my first Star Wars fic ever which is extremely scary and I think the only reason I had the courage to do this was because I wrote this in a literal fever haze at 2 am so please be gentle with me and my total lack of knowledge of anything related to this universe.

The thing about the situation was this: Cobb wasn’t even _trying_ to be sexy. Their intimacy was new, exciting, and often overwhelming in its novelty for Din. They’d been taking things slow and steady, allowing the Mandalorian the chance to adjust at his own pace. Spending practically his entire adult life separated from the world by thick beskar plating had unsurprisingly starved Din of touch, of physical connection. Din hadn’t thought it was in his stars to ever find someone who made him want to question his strict adherence to the Creed. 

Cobb never questioned his choices. He never pushed Din to abandon his beliefs. He made the effort to know and enjoy his company regardless of his Creed, yet not in spite of it. It was thrilling. It made him want to take chances, risks, in the pursuit of finding happiness with another being. 

He allowed Cobb close; closer than any being had been to him before. It hadn’t come back around to bite him in the ass yet, which shouldn’t have been such a shock. Old wounds still pulled his mind to dark places sometimes. They made him want to put back every protective layer between himself and anything that could possibly hurt him again. Cobb, with his kind eyes and good heart, had peeled back those layers one by one, until Din was laid terrifyingly bare. 

The blindfold had been the Marshal’s idea. 

_“Way I see it, Creed ain’t broken if I don’t actually see you.”_

He’d said it with such easy confidence, the red fabric of his scarf tied securely over hazel eyes that Din found himself missing the second they were hidden away. Din had never once wanted to violate his Creed, but Cobb was allowing him to bend, not break, the sacred traditions. Some part of him howled in fear as he reached up to unseal his _buy’ce_ while another, hungrier, part of him sang at the chance for More and Closer. 

They laid on their sides in Cobb’s painfully tiny bed, facing one another, each enjoying simply being in the other’s presence. There was no expectation. No pressure. Din felt exposed, a little unsure, but safe. 

“Will you let me try something?” Cobb asked, stroking a hand down the length of Din’s neck. Din shivered, then nodded, then cleared his throat and made an affirmative noise when he remembered Cobb couldn’t see. 

“Tell me if its too much, you hear me? But I think you’re going to love this.”

Then there were fingers in his hair, combing through his dark curls, getting him used to the brand new feeling. No one had touched his hair since he was a boy. The foreign feeling faded away quickly, however, and Din butted up into the hand almost without conscious thought. Cobb laughed softly, encouraged by and enamored with the positive reaction. 

“Never had your hair played with before?” 

Din huffed in feigned exasperation.

“Well, there’s usually this impenetrable metal helmet surrounding the entirely of my head, so...”

“Alright, alright, simmer down, Mando. Here, see how you like this.”

The gentle combing motion became sharper, Cobb’s nails scratching through the strands until they came into contact with Din’s scalp and began to scratch. Din gasped, a tingly sensation spreading from the top of his head all the way down into his torso. It was like every nerve ending in his poor touch starved body lit up like a supernova, suddenly, massively, unexpectedly. The tingling spread steadily, reaching down to his toes and reverberating throughout the rest of him, making him shiver deliciously. 

Cobb didn’t have particularly long or sharp nails, but the sensation was so strange, so new, that he may as well have for how intensely Din felt it. Every drag of his fingers across Din’s head set new waves of pleasant tingles in motion. It felt like a tide, like a chill, like something was building within him the longer he allowed the sensations to continue.

Helpless whimpers spilled from his mouth, completely out of his control, and he thought he should probably feel embarrassed but he really couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He felt too good. Too safe. He butted his head again against the scratching fingers in a plea for more and reached up to grip Cobb’s forearm and keep it in place. Before he knew what was happening, Din’s back arched in pleasure and a truly filthy sounding moan filled the room around them. 

Both men froze. Still riding the high, it took Din a few moments to realize Cobb’s hand had stilled and the tingling had dissolved completely into warm echoing slowly fading waves of pleasure. As he wrestled back control over his pleasure soaked brain, Din realized two things at once: One, bright burning stars above, he had come in his pants like an undisciplined child, and two, Cobb had gone completely and disconcertingly still and silent. 

“Hey, was that too much? Did I hurt you? You got me worried with that little display just now, darlin’. I swear I wasn’t trying to start something, I just thought--”

“Hmmmm, Marshal...” And, fuck, Din’s usually soft even voice sounded _wrecked._

“What, tell me, do you want me to get gone for a while? I really hadn’t meant for things to escalate like that, but I didn’t think--”

“Cobb. Shut up. It was good.”

“Oh. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They laid quietly together as Din collected himself. The mess in his pants was unfortunate, as it would require him leaving their warm nest to clean up, but he found he wasn’t regretting much more of the experience, unexpected as it was. It hadn’t been his first, he was nearer to middle aged than he liked to admit and was no stranger to such urges. But it had been a long time since the dalliances of his youth in the safety of the covert, the last time he’d allowed another living soul to touch him in such a way.

He could sense Cobb continuing to mildly panic at his side, unable to see Din’s blissed-out expression. Sweet man. Din had been right to place such trust in him. He brought his hands to either side of Cobb’s silvered head and pulled him closer to gently and affectionately bump their foreheads together. Cobb let out a relived sigh at the action and moved his own hands to safer territory at Din’s sides. The fabric from the scarf-turned-blindfold still firmly in place on Cobb’s face tickled at Din’s nose and the Mandalorian smiled. 

Yes. He’d definitely made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> "buy'ce" means helmet in Mando'a
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under my new username @djarining  
> And as usual on twitter @vvitchering


End file.
